


Silence

by Graendoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Shot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graendoll/pseuds/Graendoll
Summary: A forcebond connection leads to all the things unsaid.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Tagged mildly dubious consent because basically no words are exchanged so technically no explicit consent is given.
> 
> Also I wrote this for a friend, you know who you are, based off a request.

They hadn’t spoken since Crait.

Not for lack of opportunity. 

Possibly for lack of courage.

Rey was dressing, exhausted from a long day and a short night, full of fitful sleep and unfulfilling dreams, when the bond connected them. The deep thrum and the vacuum of sound that accompanied it allowed her to hear the breath of her bondmate before she saw him.

She turned and took in the sight of him. He was seated, probably on the obscene throne from the room where her dreams had been taken from her. His forearms rested on his thighs, gloved hands hanging between his legs, chin to chest until he noted her presence. His black locks shifted in the light as he slowly raised his head and Rey felt an ache in her heart as she looked at him.

His misery, usually obscured by the anger and his strength of will, was raw and unguarded in this moment. The supercilious arrogance of the previous connections gone, replaced by the same vulnerable expression she’d seen only one other time. Only instead of being lit by firelight his face was cast in the harsh lights of his environment.

Rey approached him, and he watched her like a wounded animal awaiting the final blow that would end its suffering. She let her gaze wander over him as she got nearer, prepared to defend against the strike she half expected. But as she got closer his eyes followed her with a sense of near desperation.

Standing before him, Rey let her gaze trace his scar and when her hand reached out to follow he let her run a finger down his face, the skin under his eye twitching. This couldn’t continue, this stalemate. This quiet space filled with disappointment and longing and mistrust. But she didn’t know what to say. Or how to say it.

So she decided to show him.

She leaned in, never breaking eye contact, and moved to press her lips to his scar in a gesture of not just affection, but forgiveness, acceptance, and heavens the _need_ to make him see what her decision had been. But before she was able to make contact to give him that wordless explanation he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back. Not hard enough to hurt, but firmly enough so that she couldn’t easily escape.

“On your knees.” The roughness of his voice spoke to her, explained everything he was thinking at that moment. Even if they hadn’t been bound by the Force she’d have understood the complexity of emotions in that single command. So she did as he asked and knelt between his spread thighs, placing her hands on his knees as he secured his grip on her hair, the leather of his glove creaking the only noise aside from their breath.

They stared at one another, much as they had for the last month, neither saying anything. The volume of information communicated in that single gaze, however, taught Rey everything she needed to know about where this was going. When his free hand began to work to remove his belt her theory was confirmed. Her breathing sped up as he continued to work to free himself, and she leaned closer to him, ignoring the mild tug on her hair as she did so. 

She needed this as much as he did.

Sliding her hands up his thighs, she held his gaze as he finally freed himself from the confines of all his layers. His fist clenched in her hair, pulling her head slightly to one side, while his other hand came up to her face, gloved finger running across her lips in a silent command. Rey leaned into him before he lowered his hand to his lap, forcing her gaze to drop as it followed the movement.

Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him. She’d seen male anatomy before, Jakku didn’t leave much to the imagination, but the sight before her suddenly had her doubting this entire experiment. The hand on the back of her head pressed her forward, while he held himself by the base of his cock. He guided her towards him until her mouth ghosted over the tip and with a brief look up at his face she opened for him.

He raised his hips slightly, pushing past her lips and into her mouth, while holding her head still so she couldn’t avoid the invasion. Her hands gripped his hips as she swirled her tongue around him, tasting him and making room to take more of him. As she did so he lowered himself back down to the surface of whatever chair he was in, and she followed, refusing to give up any of him. 

She wanted more. More of his warm, tangy taste. More of whatever strange, silent intimacy they’d created. She kept her eyes locked on his as she sank further down and watched as they changed from their normal whiskey amber color to a near black.

Remembering the whores she’d seen working for rations, she pulled back, dragging her tongue up the underside of him before pushing back down again. His grip had loosened on her hair, allowing her the freedom to continue the up and down motion. Gaining confidence as she watched him bite his lip, Rey swirled her tongue across the underside of his tip before creating enough suction with her mouth to taste the liquid that was leaking from him.

She hummed, satisfaction oozing out of her at the power she felt in this position. But he sensed the change in her attitude and she heard the leather of his glove creak slightly before she found herself pressed into his groin, the hand on the back of her head holding her tight against him. She was suddenly so full of him she nearly gagged, but he refused to let her move. He was punishing her. For leaving him, for abandoning him, and mostly for presuming to think she had all the control here.

She tightened her grip on his hips, digging into him as she tried to let her throat relax. This close to him she could smell his scent so strongly it overwhelmed her. She closed her eyes and let him take what he needed. 

That had been the point of this after all, to give him something. To prove to him that her rejection had been of his offer, of his choice. 

Not of him.

He pulled her off his cock and she gasped, drool escaping but forgotten as she inhaled and expanded her lungs. Hazel eyes met amber and she was pressed into him again as a guttural moan escaped his lips, her breathing once again compromised to the point of near discomfort. His free hand reached down and ran over her cheek before gliding down her arm. She raised a finger, brushing against his hand as it moved over hers, to remind him of her choice now. 

Here, with him.

It seemed to soothe whatever had taken over him and he relaxed his grip on her head, allowing her to control, once again, the tempo at which she bobbed up and down on his cock. His hand gripped hers and she interlaced her fingers with his as she quickened her rhythm. She felt his muscles clench, the hand squeezing hers tightened and his hips canted up again before he made a keening sound. It was quickly followed by a burst of hot liquid, salty and bitter on her tongue. 

It never occurred to her to be disgusted, she simply accepted it, as she accepted him, and swallowed as she pulled away from his softening cock.

He fell to his knees in front of her and captured her lips in a kiss, finally giving her what she’d tried to take before this started. As she opened her mouth to him he lowered a hand to her center, cupping her core and forcing her thighs apart to accommodate him. Rey arched her back as she tried to get closer to him and shuddered as he slipped his hand into her leggings, running the leather of his glove between her folds until he found her entrance and pushed a heavy finger inside her. 

She hadn’t realized how wet she’d gotten as she worked him until he’d breached her entrance with such ease.

Her hands, which had remained by her side til now, moved to his head, fisting his hair much as he had hers earlier, and as his fingers pumped into her wet heat, she clung to him like a lifeline. His thumb circled her clit and she met his thrusts as best she could while on her knees. He released her mouth and pressed his face into her shoulder, allowing her to drop her head back and chase the feeling he was pulling from her. Finally, the edge came and she sobbed his name as she collapsed into his arms.

He kissed her temple as he dragged his hand from her leggings and brought it to her cheek. 

“Rey.”

Before she could answer the bond closed, and she dropped to her hands and knees.

Next time, she knew, they’d have the courage to speak.


End file.
